Berwald y Santa Claus
by Oikawa Kane
Summary: Los niños se enteran de la peor manera sobre la verdad de Santa Claus. [SuFin]


**Personajes: Berwald(Suecia), Tino(Finlandia), Peter(Sealand), Anders(Ladonia), Amy(Wy), Tobías(Kugelmugel). Canción utilizada: I saw mommy kissing Santa Claus, de Jackson 5.**

 **Espero les guste este fic.**

* * *

Era la víspera de Navidad en la casa Oxenstierna-Vainmoinem, habían tenido la tradicional cena en familia sumando con las visitas de Mathias, Lukas y Emil. El menor de ellos tenía que cuidar que su hermano mayor y el danés no terminaran ebrios como en años pasados. Tino, como buen anfitrión seguía sirviendo comida y llenando los vasos con vodka.

Berwald, además de beber tenía que cuidar que el comportamiento de sus amigos y pareja no perturbara la inocencia de sus dos hijos que seguían en la mesa. Un niño pelirrojo comía el pavo imitando a un animal, rasgando la carne y revolviéndola con el resto de comida en el plato.  
—Ten aquí— Berwald terminó por darle un tenedor y limpiándole el rostro.  
—¡No, suéltame!... ¡te daré una paliza!— se quejaba el niño hasta que su "hermano" lo tranquilizó de un golpe en el hombro.  
—No te portes insolente, Anders— lo reprendió Peter, tomando un tono autoritario al considerarse el mayor de los dos —No querrás que Santa Claus te traiga carbón ¿o si?—  
Anders se quedó sin palabras e hizo un mohín y tomó una servilleta para terminar de limpiarse —Vale, pero soy grande y puedo limpiarme solo—  
—Ya vi que si— expresó sin mucha emoción el sueco.  
Mientras tanto, Peter saltaba fuera de su silla e iba a revisar debajo del árbol si ya estaban sus regalos ahí, pero nada, fue a revisar la chimenea por si iba bajando, y nada tampoco —Que decepción—  
—Él no vendrá a menos que ustedes estén dormidos— Tino se acercó a él y revolvió su cabello —Santa es sigiloso como un ladrón, entra en la casa cuando todos están durmiendo, deja los regalos bajo el árbol y sale sin que nadie se de cuenta—  
—Entonces ¿nadie ha visto a Santa?  
—Yo si lo he visto— presumió Anders —Es un hombre gordo, barbón y con un traje rojo, también viaja en un trineo jalado por renos…—  
—Me refería a si nadie lo había visto entrar en la casa a dejar regalos antes.  
—Se más específico entonces, tarado.  
—Anders…  
—Perdón, Berwaldy~— así era como le decía de apodo a su padre adoptivo.  
Mathias río de forma estruendosa por la escena y porque ya estaba ebrio, Lukas terminó por golpearlo para que se callara.  
Se escucharon las campanadas que anunciaban la media noche.

—Niños, ya es hora de que vayan a la cama… a los adultos les toca divertirse— Tino los iba a acompañar hasta su cuarto.

—Hasta mañana y feliz Navidad a todos— Peter se despidió del resto al igual que Anders.

Subieron hasta su habitación, se metieron debajo de las sábanas y dejaron que Tino los arropara —Descansen niños, recuerden dormirse rápido para que Santa Claus venga—

—¡Claro que si!— Peter rápidamente cerró los ojos y se cubrió por completo. Esperando a que el finlandés saliera de la habitación y regresara a la sala.

Se quedó en silencio un buen rato y luego salió de su cama, sacando una mochila que escondía debajo del colchón.

—Oye ¿qué crees qué haces?— susurró Anders, saliendo de su cama también y acercándose a su hermano adoptivo.

Peter sacó una lámpara y le alumbró la cara con ella —Quiero ver a Santa ¿no es obvio?—

—Pero Tino dijo que no vendría si no nos dormíamos, y si nos quedamos sin regalos por tu culpa te voy a golpear como no tienes idea—

—Tranquilo, si somos discretos él no se dará cuenta de que estamos despiertos— Peter estaba muy seguro de su idea.

—Los viejos siguen allá abajo, tendremos que esperar mucho rato.

—Dales dos horas más, los tíos terminarán con sueño y regresarán a sus casas, así que aproximadamente en tres horas podremos bajar y esperar a Santa.

—Bien, entonces regresaré a dormir… y despiértame cuando sea hora— sin decir más, Anders volvió a meterse debajo de sus cobijas mientras Peter montaba guardia.

Terminó por quedarse dormido a la media hora. Sin embargo, había puesto una pequeña alarma en su celular para despertarlo.

Fue a la cama de Anders y comenzó a despertarlo —Ya es hora, vamos—

El pelirrojo se frotó los ojos y buscó sus pantuflas. Ambos niños sigilosamente salieron de su habitación, todo el pasillo estaba oscuro, así que Peter tuvo que encender su linterna.

Avanzaron hasta el inicio de la escalera, teniendo una buena perspectiva del salón. Apagaron la linterna, ya que desde ahí podía divisar bien el comedor y la sala de estar, que era donde estaba el árbol de Navidad y la chimenea.

Vieron también como Hanatamago, la perrita mascota de Tino se despertaba y comenzaba a ladrarle a una figura que se acercaba a al árbol.

—Hana, vas a despertar a los niños— aquella era la voz de Berwald, que venía de la cocina.

La otra figura comenzaba a dejar los regalos debajo del árbol con cuidado, y luego lleno de dulces las medias que estaban colgadas en la chimenea.

"¡Es Santa!" Pensaban emocionados ambos niños. Les hubiera gustado acercarse más y verle de cerca, pero los pasos del sueco saliendo de la cocina se lo impidieron.

—A los niños les gustarán mucho estos presentes— dijo Santa.

"Tiene una voz más aguda de lo que imaginaba" pensaba Peter.

—Eres bueno eligiendo juguetes— respondió Berwald, acercándose al hombre vestido de rojo.

—Sólo elegí lo mejor del taller hohoho~— río el de cabello blanco.

Los niños seguían viendo esa escena —No sabía que papá conocía a Santa, que genial…— susurró el niño rubio, mientras Anders no dejaba de mirar aquello.

—Berwaldy está demasiado cerca de él— murmuró —Muy cerca…—

Ambos adultos debajo del muérdago, frente al árbol, frente a la chimenea y frente a Hana se abrazaron y claramente pudo verse que se habían besado.

Peter y Anders tuvieron que cubrir sus bocas para no soltar un grito de horror por lo que había visto "¿Papá y Santa? ¡¿Cómo es eso posible?!"

Pero aquello no terminó ahí, el sueco comenzó a hacer cosquillas en la barriga del hombre vestido de rojo.

—No soportó ver esto más— Anders se fue gateando de regreso a su cuarto.

—Espera…— Peter lo siguió. Llegando ahí se encerraron, pero no pudieron deshacerse del recuerdo de aquella escena.

"Tino se va a enojar mucho si se entera, peor ¿Qué pensará la señora Claus?" Esa era la preocupación del pequeño Peter.

Ambos tardaron en volverse a dormir.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente…

—Feliz Navidad, niños— Tino los fue a despertar, llevándoles una taza de chocolate caliente a cada uno —Creí que despertarían más temprano para abrir sus regalos—

Peter tomó su taza y bostezó —Gracias, y la verdad queríamos esperarlos a ustedes para abrir hacerlo juntos—

Anders apenas y había dormido, se notaba en su rostro —¡Santo cielos! ¿Qué te pasó, Anders?—

—Una pesadilla— respondió sin más, dándole un largo trago a su chocolate caliente.

Bajaron los tres para abrir los regalos, Berwald ya estaba ahí sirviendo el desayuno.

—Buenos días— saludó.

—Feliz Navidad— respondieron los tres, pero los niños se apenaron al verle a la cara, recordando lo que habían presenciado durante la madrugada.

Abrieron los regalos entre todos. Anders había recibido los nuevos juegos de pokemon que le faltaban a su colección, mientras Peter tenía una consola nueva, y a los dos les dieron scooters nuevos.

Incluso Hanatamago recibió un regalo, un collar con estampados festivos y un suéter navideño—Aww~ Hana luce tan linda— Tino estaba más que alegre, ya que la Navidad era su fecha favorita —Santa se lució mucho este año con los regalos, creo que todos se portaron muy bien—

Anders trago saliva, mirando a sus dos padres adoptivos. Tomó una diadema y se la pasó al finlandés —Tino, creo que estos cuernos de reno te quedarían bien—

—¡Anders que malo eres!— Peter le lanzó un cojín.

—Niños, no peleen—

Al final los tuvieron que separar.

* * *

Salieron en sus scooters, iban a reunirse con el resto de sus amigos para jugar. Aunque ellos más bien buscaban desahogarse con alguien sobre el problema que ahora tenían en casa.

En el parque cercano a su calle ya estaban reunidos sus amigos Amy y Tobías.

—¿Por qué tienen esas caras tan feas?— preguntó el chico peliplateado al ver llegar a ambos hermanos. Él tenía en manos un nuevo cuaderno de dibujo y una caja de colores variados.

—No tienen otras caras, Tobías— replicó la niña, antes de dar una pequeña vuelta con su patineta.

—Ñeñeñe muy graciosa, Amy. Eres una grosera, burlándote de nosotros cuando tenemos una desgracia en casa— dramatizó Anders.

—¿Desgracia? ¿Alguien se lastimó?— preguntó Tobías.

—Peor…— volteó hacia Peter —Tu cuéntales primero, yo no quiero recordarlo… me da asco—

El rubio respiró profundamente y comenzó a contarles —Anders y yo nos escabullimos en la noche para ver a Santa…—

—¿Y no lo vieron?

—No interrumpas, Amy. Si lo vimos, pero también vimos algo horrible.

Peter asintió — _Vimos a papá besando a Santa Claus debajo del muérdago anoche—_

— _Él no notó cuando nos escabullimos por las escaleras para echar un vistazo, seguro pensó que seguíamos en nuestras camas profundamente dormidos—_ continuó Anders.

— _Después, vimos a papá haciéndole cosquillas a Santa Claus, por debajo de su blanca barba… que horrible habría sido, si tan sólo Tino hubiera visto a papá besando a Santa Claus anoche—_

Tobías se horrorizó —¡Eww! Que espanto, seguro salieron corriendo luego de ver eso—

—Bueno, gateamos… lo malo es que no sabemos qué hacer ahora. Tino se molestará mucho al enterarse que Berwald le fue infiel con su ídolo— Peter se dejó caer en la nieve.

Amy, por su parte parecía tomarlos a todos como unos tontos. Ya que ella se había hecho una idea de lo que en verdad había pesado. —¿Saben cual sería una buena idea? Qué le escribieran una carta a Santa pidiéndole explicaciones de por qué besó a su papá— bromeaba con ellos.

—¡Oye que gran idea! Sabía que tu cabecita algún día comenzaría a funcionar— río Anders y levantó de golpe a Peter.

—No lo decía enserio…

—¡Luego nos vemos! Tenemos trabajo que hacer— Peter y Anders regresaron a casa.

Tobías y Amy sólo miraban cómo se alejaban.

—De ver traumático ver a Santa de esa forma.

—¡¿Tu también sigues creyendo en esas cosas?!

* * *

Tomaron todo lo necesario y comenzaron a redactar, como Anders tenía la letra más bonita a él le tocó pasarlo a limpio todo.

—Bien, yo te dicto como ira la carga— comenzó Peter —Querido Santa Claus…—

"Querido gordo besa-suecos" escribía Anders.

—Lamentamos que está carta no sea para agradecer los maravillosos regalos que nos diste, más bien es para pedirte unas cuantas explicaciones…

"No es para darte gracias ni nada, me hubiera gustado un scooter verde pero no le puedes atinar a todo. Como sea, más vale que nos digas la verdad sobre este asunto…"

—Ayer en la noche nos escabullimos y sin querer te vimos muy cariñoso con nuestro padre Berwald, no queremos que surjan problemas en nuestra familia ni que tampoco tú tengas problemas, así que por favor dinos ¿por qué besaste a papá?

"¡Besaste a nuestro padre! ¿Que te sucede, estas loco? Oh bien, quizá fue culpa del muérdago. No estoy molesto pero será mejor que el próximo año tenga más regalos, o sino acabaras en la lista de niños malos. Santa mejor concede mis deseos, porque sería una pena que la señora Claus se enterara de esto también, pero si me das una nueva bicicleta igual y se me olvide"

—Espero nos respondas pronto, porque es muy difícil tener que callar este asunto. Atentamente: Peter y Anders Oxenstierna.

"Responde rápido, porque tal vez Tino se entere y no querrás verlo enojado, es una fiera asesina. Atentamente: Peter el cejón y Anders rojito"

—¡Ya quedó!— Anders dobló la carta e iba a ponerla en un sobre, pero no contó con que Hana los había estado acompañando.

La perrita saltó y se robó el papel, saliendo corriendo del cuarto lo más rápido que pudo.

—¡Hana no!— salieron corriendo tras ella.

Fue demasiado tarde para ellos, cuando dieron con la perrita ella estaba en las piernas de Tino, y él estaba boquiabierto leyendo la carta.

A los niños casi les da un ataque.

—Niños ¿quien escribió esto?— preguntó el finlandés —¿Es cierto lo que dice esta carta?—

—Fuimos nosotros— admitió Peter —Lo siento papá, pero ayer nos salimos de la cama y vimos todo lo que hacía papá Berwald con Santa—

—Yo no te culparía si quieres correrlo de la casa— agregó Anders, ganándose un codazo por parte de Peter.

—Ya veo… ¡Berwald ven a ver esto!—

Una vez que el sueco llegó a la sala, Tino le dio a leer la carta. Berwald leía con completa seriedad lo que decía esa misiva.

—Pfff.

—¡Berwald no te rías! Esto es algo serio— Tino estaba alterado.

—Creo que tú sabes bien lo que tenemos que hacer ahora— el sueco se sentó al lado de su pareja.

—¿De verdad tenemos que decirles?

—No queda de otra

—Está bien, yo aclararé todo— al finlandés le dolía tener que romperles la ilusión a sus dos hijos, pero era la única manera de aclarar ese asunto y evitarles un trauma de por vida. Al fin y al cabo, ya tenían edad suficiente para saber la verdad —Niños, tendremos que ser sinceros con ustedes… lo que vieron fue real. Berwald besó a Santa Claus pero no tienen por qué alarmarse mucho—

—¿Por qué no?— preguntaron al unísono y Hana ladró.

—Porque yo soy Santa Claus.

Aunque los pequeños se enteraran de la peor forma de la verdad respecto a Santa, estaban felices de que su familia no se iba a romper por un malentendido. Ellos lloraron un buen rato, pero se calmaron luego de recibir varias cosquillas de su padre sueco y su padre Santa Claus.

Fin


End file.
